1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a solar cell module including a solar cell string in which wiring members are connected to solar cells by using resin adhesion films.
2. Description of Related Art
Solar cells are expected as a new energy source because they can directly convert clean and inexhaustible sunlight into electricity.
In general, the output power per solar cell is about several watts. For this reason, when such a solar cell is used as a power supply for a house, a building or the like, a solar cell module having multiple solar cells connected to one another to increase the output power thereof is used. A solar cell module includes a solar cell string having multiple solar cells electrically connected to one another with wiring members.
As a method of connecting a wiring member to a solar cell, a method using a resin adhesion film is known (see Patent Document 1, for example). As this conventional technique, there is described a technique of preventing cracks of a solar cell which may otherwise be generated if front and back electrodes thereof are displaced from each other.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-235354